


EVERYTHING COMES BACK TO YOU

by cescastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescastylinson/pseuds/cescastylinson
Summary: I thought we were going strongI thought we were holding onAren't we?





	EVERYTHING COMES BACK TO YOU

Yesterday when I took a stroll at the park, I saw two doves flying around together. Nothing special and specific with the doves actually. It’s white and in a medium size if I could said. I also couldn’t make a difference between them. Marcell and Louisa, that’s what I called them. 

What attracted me with these two lovebird is how the other one, it’s probably Marcell, always following Louisa wherever she goes. Louisa went to search the food between the leaves on the ground, that’s where Marcell went to. She spread her wings and took off, Clark did the same. They even sat at the same branch. 

A very pleasing sight if I could be honest. Seeing these doves revives a memory within me. A melancholic one and a little bit opening up the wound. 

These doves made me remember everything about you. You who I used to be so captivated in admiration probably just like Marcell. You who steer the direction like Louisa. 

You who is my other half, or so I thought. And no, I’m not being my ironic sarcastic usual self in here but genuinely I was thinking about that. 

Hey, remember when we used to stroll at the park too? Because you have a job and doesn’t come out of your nest until five or six, we choose to just stroll at park near my apartment and talking. Talking about everything that comes to our mind. I’m talking about my days at the gallery while you talking about your slightly annoying boss and your very easily offensive coworker. 

Those were the days man, just like what my brother, Ernest used to said to me. 

One time I recalled you decided to letting out the stress and fatigue by running at the park right in the middle of winter. Only with tracksuit. I’m like what the hell you’re doing?  
I’m panic. But you just smiled at me and said “ Like John Snow, these winter knows nothing about how I handle myself.” 

Yeah smart guy, you laying down on hospital bed because of light pneumonia is nothing. 

But that’s what I like about you, you know. Very certain about yourself. Doubtful is so not you. You never doubt anything. Even when Niall going through his worst divorce and all of us is never sure he will come back again as the happy and cheerful Irish lad. 

Like when we bet on my gallery exebhition? The Cinderella Ball where I believe no one’s coming due to the unknown status of me in charity world? But you only said two word to me ,” Trust me.” 

And trust you is what I do. 

Even when we’re going downhill. So fast and unpredictable. I still trust you.

You know, two years ago everyday I come to this park. Seems like this is the only place where I could rememeber you very clearly. And reminiscence every memories we had and made on this park. 

While a roll of question played in my head. Over and over again. 

Why? What’s wrong? Is it me? Is it you? Or is it the circumstances? 

One time Liam comes with me and I’m asking him this question. All he gave me is his puppy eyes and a very visible shake of head. Means he didn’t know.

Remember when we used to play 5W+1H to everyone around us? I swear we’re an abomination to them. If they could, we might be thrown in at Grand Canyon for being so annoying. They could say we’re annoying but I claimed the dream team title. 

You and me against the world, remember? 

But nah, that’s maybe your twenty one year old self who do the talking. 

‘Cause right now, I found myself standing at the tip of the iceberg by myself. 

You against the world. And I against myself.  
-

The smell of Ben & Jerry’s is one of a kind. Especially in a hot summer day. 

And don’t argue with me about the taste. 

We used to eat this delicious human being most creative invention when summer heat strike us right at our most weakest state. 

Remember when we argued over which tastes best? 

You sticked with you Rocky Road and I, as usual, with the peppermint one. A neverending argument. But that what I miss the most from us. Just us, being a lovey dovey, throwing words of love and compliment. No one bothered us. Just us in our own world. 

The world consists of love, adoration, affection you say. 

Unfortunately, the barrier where our world now were broken and the birds and butterflies escape from there and flying nowhere. The air of love dissipated and gone.  
Our world’s gone. And so us two.  
-

But here I am. Wind blowing harsh sipping through my dark empty heart

It’s empty but somehow it’s still calling for you. 

And after all the heartbreaks, I’m still calling for you to come back home. 

Come back to me. To our home. To our love. To me.  
-

 

“So, I’m breaking up with you this time?” Louis giggled. A strong arms wrapped around his neck and a small kiss on his cheek is enough to wake him up from his dream like state. 

“Well, I think it’s better than the last time I made your character fight with goblin.” He saves his story to his personal document. He wants to review the story for the last time before he post it. But it could wait. Right now he have a very cuddly teddy bear and a dinner. 

Harry scrunch his nose when he recalls the last time Louis wrote a story about him in Middle Earth and fighting an army of Org to save an Elven Louis. Let’s say, the story is too graphic and there’s too many blood spilled on it. He’s not a fan but funny enough, Louis’s subscribers love it. 

“I miss your happy story. You know , the one where we alwasy laughing and love each other.” 

Louis hug Harry tight and give his nose a little peck, “That’s not a story, H. It’s our reality.”  
-  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and the comment. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *HUGS*
> 
> p.s : and I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical errors >/////<


End file.
